Peace Treaty
by Lionheart 39
Summary: A battle fleet are here to renew a 30 year old peace treaty. Only no one seems to know much about the original one. Just a harmless bit of fluff that may make you smile.


Kate Stewart sighed deeply as her phone rang. She had been just about to leave for her Dads 75th Birthday party. The boys were already there, as usual in the holidays the children encamped down to the country where Dad and Doris spoilt them rotten. Kate smiled at the photo of the four of them in front of the large house. Her stepmother was the most remarkable woman. How often she wished Doris had been her Mum, a wonderful, caring woman who loved her Dad and his family so unconditionally. She knew Dad would understand her no show and Doris would accept it because Dad did. Her own mother would have made the most terrible fuss. Well the past was best forgotten as her Dad pointed out. But all those years without her Dad really hurt Kate.

Sighing deeply she answered the phone. "Kate Stewart" she snapped. "Oh yes Mr Sectary, a battle fleet. No Sir, no idea never heard of them Sir. A thirty year peace treaty and they are here to renegotiate the deal. Ok Sir, but surely that is more Geneva's remit then ours."

Kate listened "So you have the treaty and it appears to be signed by A. G. Lethbridge-Stewart and witnessed by Dr J Smith. Hmmmm..And you say there's no report to go with it just a note to refer to records Zen Brigade HQ , Aylesbury. Yes, I agree that is unusual, The Brigadier was always meticulous with his reports."

Kate listen to the sharp reply from the Secretary General.

"Yes, I know it's General Lethbridge-Stewart, but everyone here calls him THE Brigadier, it may be because it took UNIT so long to recognise that he was deserving of the promotion!"

Kate relished the embarrassed silence on the other end of the phone.

"I've just received a copy of the treaty,.. and yes I concur that does seem to be THE Brigadier's signature. Yes, it does seen a bit shaky, but perhaps he wasn't well at the time. Yes, we do have all the old Zen Brigade files in the Archive I will look this out straight away."

Kate called down to Archive and requested the Zen Brigade files for the week when the treaty had been signed.

There was just one file. It seemed to have taken her father over a week to try and complete it. The problem was it made very little sense. There also were a lot of coffee cup rings and sheets that had had coffee spilled on them. The last comment was 'If you need to know, just ask!' Either Dad had been very drunk for over a week or he was seriously concussed. She thought the latter, as although he liked a drink being drunk on duty was certainly not her father's style.

She picked up the phone and called her father's mobile. "Tiger you on your way." he asked.

"Sorry Dad something has come up."

She could almost see the smile drop off his face.

"Nothing dangerous I hope."

She loved him for that, no recrimination for missing his big event, just worrying about her.

"Not sure Dad, we have a Zibbill battle fleet here to renew a treaty. Trouble is the records are a bit sketchy, well let's say what there is of them do not make much sense. The only thing I can make out is to 'Ask you if I need to know!'

"AHHH, right the Zibbill...mmmm. Well no problem there, they are a reasonable bunch, renew on the same terms, pretty straight forward. Just go in mob handed, tell them what you are going to give them, take it or leave it, and take about 20 gallon of good whisky with you. Oh and Tiger stick to the whiskey that stuff of theirs is rocket fuel."

"You mean it tastes like rocket fuel?" she asked.

"No love, we synthesized the rocket fuel for Valiant from the stuff they gave me!"

Kate blinked, "Did you actually drink any of it?"

"Yes love, worst week of my life, good job Sullivan and the Doctor pumped my stomach, it took a fortnight before I could walk in a straight line."

"Oh and if they start being awkward just tell them your my daughter and stick a gun to old Kkrolu's 1's head."

"The Doctor had been negotiating for hours, I sort of got sick of all the threats so stuck my revolver to his head. He really appreciated that and we had a deal done and dusted in seconds!"

"Err... sure you couldn't spare me an hour of your time Dad, I think I may just need your help, on this one!" Kate said in a resigned way!


End file.
